Higashi Music Channel
'Giới thiệu chung' Trong thời gian rảnh rỗi hiếm hoi của kỳ nghỉ còn sót lại, mình tạo channel này để mọi người vào share clip nhạc nhẽo các kiểu. AMVs, MADs, OP-ED songs, OST, Vocaloid,.... bất cứ clip nào có chủ đề 2D thì mọi người cứ share tự nhiên thoải mái. Các bạn đăng nhớ theo quy chuẩn, mà thực ra quy chuẩn cũng chả có gì, nhớ đánh số và ghi tên người đăng, chỉnh vị trí và kích cỡ clip theo mẫu là được, thảo luận tại còm men bên dưới . Việc gắn cái page này vào đâu thì mình sẽ suy nghĩ thêm, nếu đông bạn hưởng ứng thì sẽ cho vào chỗ nào đại chúng tí, còn không thì mình lại một mình tự kỷ :3. Phần giới thiệu này, giao diện, trang trí, quy chuẩn bla bla bla sau này đều sẽ được thay đổi nếu thấy cần thiết và thích hợp 'Nội dung' '#1: Suki - Kemonozume ED' Người đăng Mathththunder Bài này mình tình cờ tìm được trong một ngày mưa ẩm ương. Hồi đó lòng nhiều tâm trạng nên gu âm nhạc cũng nổi hứng sida nên mới nghe bài này . Chất liệu nhạc Jazz khiến nhiều bạn không quen, nói chung tùy sở thích chứ chắc không nhiều người thích bài này . ED của Kemonozume, một bộ phim tương đối ảo, 99% bạn trẻ sẽ không thích cái series này, bởi vì art chả có một tí moe gì cả, sẽ có người còn đánh giá là xấu hoắc nữa. Tuy nhiên bài hát thật sự hợp với nội dung phim, và cả art nữa. Một ca khúc, một anime tương đối kén người xem. Nhưng biết đâu trong biển người bất tận này, sẽ có ai đó đồng điệu linh hồn với tôi, cùng yêu thích ca khúc này..... '#2: Cras numquam scire - Dantalian no Shoka (OP)' Người đăng: Leaf Snivy Nhân đêm qua có ai đó nhắc tới Dantalian trên chatbox nên mình chợt nhớ lại bản OP của bộ này. Một bài nhạc nghe rất êm tai trên nền nhạc opera cổ điển, và đây cũng là bản opera đầu tiên mình nghe đấy. Hi vọng có ai đó thích nhạc opera trong cái biển người đông đúc ở chốn Sonako này. Bản full thì đương nhiên có, nhưng mà mình thích bản trích đoạn OP hơn, xem lại được những thước phim của bộ anime khá độc đáo, sẵn giới thiệu với những ai chưa xem luôn. Nếu ai thích bản full thì lên youtube tìm nhé. '#3: The boy who murdered love - Hyouka AMV' Người đăng: Maththunder Không biết ai xem cái AMV này chưa, nhưng nó thật sự là quá đỉnh. Các khung cảnh ảo diệu trong Hyouka được sắp xếp và xuất hiện vừa khin khít với lời nhạc, tạo nên một kịch bản tình yêu lãng mạn và cũng lãng xẹt của Houtarou - sát thủ tình yêu của chúng ta . Nội dung không thâm thúy và đặc sắc như cái Our tape nhưng cũng chẳng kém hơn bao nhiêu. Mời mọi người thưởng thức '#4: Ship Happens' Người đăng: Maththunder Đây là cái AMV báng bổ nhất trong số những AMV mình từng được xem . Over 9000+ . Tàu chiến bơi loạn xạ, bất chấp bức tường thứ 4, bất chấp giới tính, bay luôn từ bộ này sang bộ khác. I don't care, I ship it '#5: Let her go - Passenger - 5cm/s AMV' Người đăng: Mysakurading Chuyển nhà :"> Như mình đã nói ở cái blog của mình, mỗi tuần mình sẽ up một amv ( ai xem thì xem, không thì để tự sướng :v ) và mình cũng đã nói là mình xem ít anime, nên sẽ có những anime trùng nhau, thế nên lần này vẫn là một amv về 5cm/s thôi, cơ mà ở cái trang này thì là cái đầu tiên mà :v Về cái amv lần này thì mình muốn chọn một bài nổi cùng với một anime nổi, chắc khởi đầu nên thì nên như thế :"> Lúc mới nghe thấy bài này thì mình đã nghĩ ngay đến anime 5cm/s, và khi mình tìm thấy cái amv này thì quả thực không phụ lòng mong đợi của mình, yeah, quả thực họ làm rất hay, không chỉ khớp với lời mà cá nhân mình còn cảm tưởng bài này là hợp nhất cho anime này luôn í, hợp bằng bài ed gốc :P Thôi, chắc mùi mẫn thế thôi, tuần sau mình 'hy vọng' rằng mình sẽ up amv sôi động hơn :v Hẹn gặp các bạn vào tuần sau :v '#6: Pika Daikazoku (Eng Dub)' Người đăng: Leaf Snivy ... '#8: Under Control - AMV Mix' Người đăng: Mysakuradying Yeah, xin chào các bạn, đã đến thứ 2 rồi :3 Như nói ở lần trước, lần này mình sẽ đăng một AMV sôi động. Trong cái AMV này có nhiều anime mình chưa xem, cơ mà mình thấy họ mix hay phết, có vẻ khớp lyrics và cũng sôi động. Còn nhạc thì chắc không cần phải nói nữa rồi, bản house này quá nổi rồi :v Tuần sau có lẽ mình sẽ up một AMV nhạc indie :3 Không biết có bạn nào thích nhạc indie giống mình không nhể :3 Mình nghĩ mình sẽ up một bản indie pop dễ nghe thôi, chứ kiểu như lorde thì có lẽ hơi khó tìm được một amv hay (ít nhất là mình không tìm được amv đậm chất indie nào hay :\ ) Thôi chuyện này để tuần sau nói tiếp, giờ mới các bạn thưởng thức đoạn amv sôi động này. Hẹn gặp lại các ban vào tuần sau. \m/ '#9: Bloody Sister' Người đăng: Maththunder Tại một thế giới song song nào đó, imouto đã sử dụng phương thức tương đối máu me, đạp hết đối thủ xuống để giành chức vô địch. Lâu lâu làm tí horror cho nóng người '#10: Bloody Ayase' Người đăng: Maththunder Hôm nay mình đăng luôn 2 shot, vì căn bản 2 cái này là một cặp. Cái này so với cái trước lại càng máu me, nhưng lại hợp hơn, vì bản chất Ayase là Yandere mà . Nếu có ai không ngủ được vào tối nay thì đó không phải lỗi của mình nhé '#15: CMA - You're not alone & You're alive - Nerawareta Gakuen AMV' Người đăng: Mysakuradying Chẹp, chào các bạn, hôm nay nếu không nhìn thấy bài của bạn Leaf Snivy thì chắc mình cũng quên :v Ok, lần này mình sẽ up một amv nhạc chill, tại dạo này mình đang bấn EDM quá :v Nó hình như là bản nhạc không lời đầu tiên trong đây thì phải (tại mình chưa xem hết mấy cái trên :3 ) Lâu lâu đổi gió thì nó cũng hay :3 Nói đến nhạc chill thì chắc ít bạn biết, đại khái nó là nhạc điện tử nhưng nghe êm ái, rất thích hợp những lúc đi ngủ :3 Mình thì mình thích chill cũng do bình thường vẫn nghe mãi của piano hay ghi-ta hay violin rồi nên cũng muốn đổi gió :v Mà nhạc piano, guitar hay violin kết hợp với nhạc điện tử nghe cũng hiện đại và mới. Trước cũng giống rock, lúc đầu mình cứ nghĩ EDM nó ồn ào cơ mà nghe rồi thì mới biết là cũng có nhiều loại :3 Cái này nghe lúc đi ngủ thì không còn gì bằng rồi :v Còn về anime này thì cũng chưa xem, mà xem qua amv thì thấy có vẻ hay, mà lại là một movie nên chắc tí xem luôn :3 Thôi, hẹn gặp lại các bạn vào tuần sau :3 '#16: Lovestruck - Monogatari' Chia sẻ: vnsnas AMV kể về Lớp trưởng-choan. Hành động, kịch tính. '#17: Into the Labyrinth - Monogatari' Chia sẻ: vnsnas Monogatari. Xem cũng hơi phê :3 '#19: Sincerity - Hyouka' Chia sẻ: vnsnas Không thấy ai up mấy vid của Umika nhể. Cái our tape chắc ai cũng biết rồi nên khỏi giới thiệu nhóe :3 #21: Frame of mind - Tristam & Braken - Naruto AMV Người đăng: Mysakuradying He, đến hẹn lại lên \m/ Hôm nay đúng ra là mình post amv của Wolf Children nhân dịp nó được phát hành ở Việt Nam, cơ mà chắc thôi để tuần sau :"> Do vẫn đang bị hack não bởi EDM nên mình mới đổi ý :v Lần này mình xin post một bài thể loại nhạc Drum and Bass, thể loại này thì mình cũng mới thích thôi :x, tiết tấu của nó có điểm đặc trưng là nhanh, và cứ xèo xèo, nghe cũng vui tai :v Còn nếu có bạn nào không thích, hay thích và muốn tìm hiểu thêm thì xin mời nghe thử nhạc Liquid Drum and Bass, nghe nó êm ái chậm rãi hơn rất nhiều ::beauty: Còn về cái amv này thì mình thấy sub hay vãi, như thể mọi điều muốn nói của Itachi :( Tiết tấu nhạc nhanh nền cũng hợp với mấy cảnh đánh đấm :v Thôi, chào các bạn, hẹn tuần sau gặp lại với amv Wolf Children nhé :v '#22: Sakura - Che'Nelle - Hyouka AMV' Người đăng: Maththunder Halohalo, hôm nay có một bạn share mình mới biết đến cái AMV này. Tạm bỏ qua những cảnh romance và drama giữa tam giác tình yêu Houtarou - Chitanda và Minorin (từ Toradora ) được lồng ghép vừa vặn và hoàn hảo, điều khiến mình hype nhất là ca khúc Sakura đình đám từ thời 5cm/s hóa ra đã có phiên bản tiếng Anh, và phiên bản này thật sự là cũng tạo eargasm phết đấy :x. Từ giờ ngâm nga đã không còn phải ậm ừ sakura á a á a a à..... À giờ mới phát hiện ra cái này là sequel của the boy who murder love, #3 đấy '#24: Animu Stew' Người đăng: Maththunder Mình đoán cái này cũng được gọi là AMV ha =)). Hôm nay vừa xem trên 9gag. Chết cười mất =)). Nhất là đoạn 'And Iiiiiii will always love youuuuuuu' '#25:Write A Letter In The Wind (Piano) - July' Người đăng: dqt1995 Chà, hôm nay mới tìm ra được tên bài nhạc này :D. Không biết mọi người đã nghe chưa? :3 '#26: My Shadow & In my arms - Wolf Children AMV' Người đăng: Mysakuradying Chẹp, hôm qua quên mất @@~ Cũng tại mạng wifi chùa ở nhà đang bị sida @@~ Ok, lần này mình sẽ đăng 2 amv của Wolf Children :3 Tại novel mới được phát hành nên nhân dịp luôn :3 Anime bộ này thì không phải bàn rồi :"> Còn hai bài này thì mình thấy lyrics phải nói là rất hay :3 Ghép vào anime này thì chuẩn khỏi cần chỉnh luôn :v Chẹp, mình xin lỗi vì mấy cái amv mũi mẫn lần này :v Hừm, mình nghĩ tuần sau chắc mình sẽ up amv của SAO (hy vọng nó đỡ mùi mẫn hơn, và nhân dịp nó đc phát hành luôn :v ) '#28: Courage to tell a lie - Mayoi Monogatari' Người đăng: Maththunder Không khó để nhận ra âm hưởng của Love the way you lie trong cái AMV này, nhưng thay vì eminem và Rihana, rapper và singer của chúng ta lại là...... Hachikuji và Araragi. Công nhận Hachikuji đọc rap cũng không phải dạng vừa đâu =)). '#29: Nevereverland - Nano' Người đăng: Leaf Snivy Nhân dịp SAO vừa phát hành, mình gửi đến mọi người một AMV với bản nhạc sôi động chứ không mang hơi hướng buồn man mác của Shigatsu nữa. '#30: Gokukoku Kuroha MAD' Chia sẻ: Vnsnas Bản loop 1h bị xóa mất rồi, có mỗi cái này. Enjoy =)) '#31: Shattered - Trading Yesterday - SAO AMV' Người đăng: Mysakuradying Nhân dịp SAO phát hành :x Mình thì mình rất thích bài này, tại cảm giác nghe nó rất "ngầm" :v Mà ghép vào với SAO cũng hợp :x '#32: Two Hearts - Toradora AMV' Người đăng: Maththunder Chống chỉ định những tên đang FA. Đừng trách mình không báo trước rồi bị trụy tim vì Gato. '#34: Anime's got talent - AmvLuna' Người đăng: Silver Eyes Một trong những AMV chất nhất mình từng biết. #35: Daisy - HT AS (Vietsub) Người đăng: Titantwoshot Không biết nói gì nhiều xin giới thiệu AMV và ending mình kết nhất '#36: I see fire - Ed Sheeran (Kygo remix)' Người đăng: Mysakuradying Lâu rồi không đăng, nhân tiện hôm nay thấy có amv trên fanpage với vài hôm trước có bạn vào quẩy động thôi thì cho nó sống lại luôn. Với lại nhân tiện đang có phong trào "Tôi thấy" nên cũng đú theo luôn. Thực sự cũng là dịp để phổ biến văn hóa edm đến cộng đồng :v (Mục đích cuối vẫn là thế ^_^) Các bạn nói sao cũng được, mình thì nghĩ nếu muốn hồi sinh cái thớt này thì cần phải có một sức sống cũng như năng lượng hết sức dồi dào và vô cùng to lớn :v Vậy nên chắc từ giờ toàn đăng edm amv thôi :v Thực ra thì nó cũng hay mà ::sweet: Còn về chuyên môn chất lượng thì chắc cũng chẳng cần nói nhiều, cái bộ anime mình chưa xem nhưng mà nó cũng nổi lên chắc thôi chẳng cần nói thêm, còn Ed Sheeran với Kygo thì một người gần như là đi đầu dòng indie pop, một người cũng có thể coi là đi đầu tropical house rồi :x Một bản nhạc quá tuyệt vời luôn <3 Mình xin hết :x '#37: Eruku & Moonbeat - Tsuki - Shinsekai Yori amv' Người đăng: Mysakuradying Ok, tiếp tục với sự nghiệp phổ biến hóa edm... à nhầm vực dậy cái thớt này thì lần này mình xin đăng một amv của anime Shinsekai yori :3 Coi như cũng là giới thiệu luôn cho những ai chưa xem :3 Còn về phần nhạc lần này thì là Trap :3 Có thể nó sẽ hơi khó nghe nhưng với ai nghe được thì sẽ tuyệt hay <3 Lúc đầu mình cũng chả thích trap, sau thì cũng hóa ra thích nó :) Thôi, mình xin hết, chúc các bạn vui vẻ :) #39: Lost Frequencies - Are you with me (Kungs Remix) - K-on! amv Người đăng: Mysakuradying Huehue, xin lỗi, mình hiện đang rất vui vì mới biết tin Martin Garrix và Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike vừa thắng ở giải EMA 2015 :phởn: Mình định đăng bài "Tremor" cơ mà nó được đăng tuần trước rồi nên thôi mình sẽ không đăng lại nữa :v Thôi thì hôm nay mình sẽ đăng một bài Tropical House khác, tại tâm trạng mình cũng đang vui ^_^ Với cả nghe Trop cũng thấy vui tươi yêu đời nữa :3 Hôm nay sẽ là track "Are you with me" của Lost Frequencies, một Dj/Producer đang nổi lên như cồn hiện nay <3 Mình thì mình cũng hóng những sản phẩm khi ông này hợp tác cũng với những artist tên tuổi khác sắp tới, mình mong là thế :3 Còn bản remix của Kungs thì cũng khiến track này nghe đậm chất Trop hơn :3 Mình cũng chưa nghwe nhiều của ông Kungs này, mình cũng mới chỉ nghe 2 bài remix của ổng thôi, mà nghe cả 2 đều hay :3 Cuối cùng như thường lệ, về amv thì lần này anime là k-on! :v Vẫn lại là một anime hài, nói chung thì lyrics chắc k hợp với amv, nhưng nhạc với các cảnh cắt ghép ra mình nghĩ là nó cũng hay hay :3 Cũng tại anime nó tươi vui hợp với chất nhạc nữa :x Thôi, đến đây mình xin hết, tuần sau hẹn các bạn một bài Trop khác nhé :x Ps: À quên mất, cũng cứ coi như bài này mình gửi đến ai đó đi... :3 "Are you with me" :3 '#40: Klingande - Jubel - Mahou shoujo madoka magica amv' Người đăng: Mysakuradying Hey, xin chào các bạn, lại là mình đây :3 Cũng tại chưa có ai đăng thêm gì nên mình mới có một dây thế này :v Tuần trước như mình đã nói là tuần này sẽ thêm một bài trop. vâng và tuần này sẽ là Klingande :3 Lý do mình đăng ông này cũng tại ổng sắp đến Việt Nam, và sẽ là dj/producer dòng deep/tropical house đầu tiên đến Việt Nam <3 Ổng sẽ biểu diễn tại Tp.Hồ Chí Minh trong tháng 12 này, vậy nên bạn nào ở trong đó thì sướng nhất rồi :3 Mình cũng muốn đi nghe ông này chơi, mà ngặt nỗi mình ở tận Hà Nội cơ, không đi được :'( Mà mình cũng mong rằng sau ông này cũng sẽ có nhiều ông chơi dòng trop đến Việt Nam hơn, như Kygo thần thánh chẳng hạn :3 Nói không chừng lúc đấy mình sẽ đi xem ổng này chơi cũng nên ^_^ Về track này thì là một track cực kỳ nổi tiếng của Klingande :3 Tiếng saxophone kết hợp với dòng deep/tropical house thì phải nói là phê như con tê tê rồi ^_^ Còn về anime thì lần này mình vẫn chưa xem, mà xem amv thì trông nó có vẻ rất hại não đây @@~ Thôi mình xin hết, hẹn gặp lại các bạn tuần sau :) '#42: Felix Jeahn - Ain't Nobody (Love me better) - Ao haru ride AMV' Người đăng: Mysakuradying Xin chào các bạn :3 Lại mình đây :P Tuần này mình quên mất không đăng sớm, giờ mới nhớ ra để đăng :3 Tuần này thì vẫn là Trop thôi, mà một điều lạ mình nhận ra là hình như người thích nghe trop thì thích nghe tiếng kèn hơn là không có :) Ừm, nói chung thì nghe tiếng kèn cũng hay hay, mỗi tội không có nhiều bài trop có kèn thôi :( Thôi thì tuần này chúng ta đến với Felix Jeahn vậy, tuy anh chàng này không có kèn kiếc gì cả nhưng nghe trop của anh này thì mình cảm thấy rất trong trẻo; chỉ anh này với Kygo khiến mình có cảm giác như thế, cũng có thể mình nghe trop không phải là quá nhiều nên không biết ai khác, nhưng thực thì cũng không phải là ít :P Vì vậy bài này nghe rất êm ái, voice thì là nữ hát nên chắc cũng hợp tâm trạng mấy bạn gái hay cái anime này chẳng hạn :3 Mà chia sẻ chút riêng tư là mình cũng thích các nữ raver, không chỉ cùng là raver với nhau nên mình thích mà còn ở chỗ trông họ đeo mấy cái vòng hoa nhìn xinh phải biết ^_^ Thôi, mình xin hết ở đây, hẹn gặp lại các bạn tuần sau :) '#43: Yakusoku no Kizuna (Future Star) - Kyoukai no kanata OST' Người đăng: Silver Eyes Dạo này coi Kyoukai bị cuồng cái bài nhảy này. Ấn tượng nhất là phần animation làm rất mượt. '#44: Cirno's Advanced Math Class - Hatsune Miku feat. IOSYS' Người đăng: Golden Eggon Lần đầu tiên mình đến box này . Thôi thì không cần phải dài dòng nữa . Post lên một bài coi như giới thiệu vậy .Chắc cũng đã có nhiều bạn nghe bài này rồi nhỉ , Cirno's Advanced Math Class ! không hiểu tại sao mỗi lần nghe nó thì mình lại cảm thấy nhớ những ngày tháng đi học ? Vẫn cảm giác đó , không thay đổi cho dù có nghe bao lần đi nữa '#49: Bad Dog - AnimeUnity' Người đăng: Dai ca superman Lời bát hát nghe khá hợp với cặp S&M: Saito - Louise :v '#52" AniMix - Savior of Song (Tokyo Ravens)' Người đăng: Sweec Một AMV quá hay từ nhạc cho đến cách dựng và đương nhiên... là AMV của Tokyo Ravens :3 '#53: Nameless Slow Motion' Người đăng: Golden Eggon Chà .... thấy hay nên đăng lên đây :cool: '#54 Yuikonnu Ayano's Theory of Happiness (Piano Version)' Người đăng: Golden Eggon Một buổi tối yên ắng ...... Hazzz ! cảm thấy mệt mỏi thật :sleeping: ( Đã up lại ) '#55 Nameless Talent of Love' Người đăng: Golden Eggon '#56: The Chainsmoker - #Selfie Amv' Người đăng: Mysakuradying Bản hit năm nào, kết hợp với anime xem khó chịu vồn >.< Mà ghép miệng nhân vật đọc drop cũng tốt phết =)))))) '#57: Taylor Swift - Safe and sound AMV mix' Người đăng: Mysakuradying Chỉ mười mấy hai chục giây đầu thôi đủ để quấn trôi bạn vào trong bão cảm xúc <3 Cái đoạn đầu đó làm mình muốn xem lại Angel Beat quá :'( '#58: Feint - We won't be alone Amv mix' Người đăng: Mysakuradying Một tối dành cho Feint <3 '#59: Cartoon - On & On (feat. Daniel Levi) Amv mix' Người đăng: Mysakuradying "And on and on we'll go..." '#60: 【MAD】Love is a Beautiful Pain - Endless Tears ' Người đăng: Silver Eyes Thấy cái này cũng nổi nổi mà sao không ai đăng nhỉ. '#61: De~su De~su De~su' Người đăng : Golden Eggon Dạo vài vòng bên Nico nên thấy video này ...... xem xong chắc mình chuyển qua chủ nghĩa loli lun quá '#62: Alan Walker - Faded Amv mix' Người đăng: Mysa Tranh thủ Dj Faded đang hot mình xin post luôn :3 Mà phải công nhận là nhiều amv track Alan Walker của Dj Faded thật <3 Ps: Xem xong amv này chỉ muốn đi sub ngay thôi :'( Hay quá mà :'( '#63: Forever Love - Anime mix ' Người đăng: Mistykd Hờ, lần đầu tiên vô cái kênh này, thấy có đủ từ nhạc Nhật, Anh- Mỹ, thể loại thì từ pop, rock, EDM, nên mình quyết định chọn một bài nhạc Việt, và thể loại Rap cho cân bằng. P/S: Mình có thể nói đây là cái amv dài nhất mình từng xem, nhưng cũng là một trong những amv hay nhất '#64: Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata AMV - Here's To Never Growing Up' Người đăng: Silver Eyes Lâu lâu đào mộ đăng một cái chơi. '#65: Angel Beats! - Brave Song ' Người đăng : Golden Eggon Xém nữa thì quên mất luôn cái channel này '#67: Ho-Kago Teastep - AMV' Người đăng: Silver Eyes Không còn gì để nói '#67: Follow the Light - AMV' Người đăng: Silver Eyes Làm chút nhạc nhẹ thanh lọc tâm hồn. '#68: Reality Escape - AMV' Người đăng: Silver Eyes Hiệu ứng tốt, nhạc hay, lời bài hát ý nghĩa, càng ý nghĩa hơn khi kết hợp với bộ anime này. '#69: (ゆよゆっぺ) DJ'TEKINA//SOMETHING - AiAe' Người đăng : Golden Eggon Cóa vẻ phiêu ..... '#71:【MV】MYTH & ROID「STYX HELIX」' Người đăng : Golden Eggon Bản gốc của ED song bộ Re:Zero đang hot mùa này .... phải nói là rất hay đóa ..... '#72: Namae wo Yobu yo - Bungou Stray Dogs ED' Người đăng: Silver Eyes Nếu kể đến ED của mùa thì không thể bỏ qua bài này. '#73: VivifxAMV Maybe' Người đăng: Silver Đã thủ sẵn một AMV cho ngày này. Mừng Quốc tế lo** trẻ em. '#74: 【MAD】緋色月下、狂咲ノ絶(再up)【東方Vocal】 ' Người đăng : Golden Eggon Bị các em mắt đỏ hút hồn rùi :'( '#75: iFede ▶ Sword Art Online AMV - Our Miracle' Người đăng: Silver Eyes Kỷ niệm một thời. '#76: 【MEIKO】 Twilight Homicide Song ~English~ 【Vocaloid Yandere】' Người đăng: Perfectstrong Yandere. Nothing to add. '#78: Re : Sword Art Online from Zero | SAO x Re Zero' Người đăng: Silver Eyes '#79: AMV Chuunibyou - Cứ thế mong chờ' Người đăng: Silver Eyes Của VN làm mà chất thật. '#80: Porter Robinson & Madeon - Shelter (Official Video) (Short Film with A-1 Pictures & Crunchyroll)' Người đăng: Silver Eyes AMV đang hot dạo gần đây. Nhạc hay, cốt truyện khá, hoạt họa đẹp. Tóm lại là chất. '#81: 【リゼロ】好きです【音MAD】 /Subarukun - Rem (Re: Zero)' Người đăng: Silver Eyes Rem the rapper. Category:Music Category:Sonako